


Lantern's Light

by Quiet_roar



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Because have you SEEN how many train tracks there are?, Other, Train Hopping, a whole bunch of ocs - Freeform, takes place in America
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_roar/pseuds/Quiet_roar
Summary: Train is a stranger to the outside world, but she longs to see it before she dies.So, she sets out, following the tracks and railways to see the world her owners tried to keep her safe from.The only issue? She's blind.
Relationships: OC/OC
Kudos: 2





	Lantern's Light

**Author's Note:**

> Train is a blind stray who lives in a train yard. She can see shadows, but not much else.

The man walked along the abandoned tracks, his flashlight casting shadows to and fro as he scanned the ground. He was wearing a guard uniform, the usual deep blue with silver and gold adornments. He knew that nothing was going to happen, but he still felt restless most nights; and on this particular night, his ears caught the sound of frightened wailing. It wasn’t loud enough to attract attention from far away, but as he got closer to a particular cart, the wailing got louder. The man knelt down and stared beneath the cart, two still eyes glowed back at him; a skeleton of a she-cat curled around three skeletal puffs, only one was moving. The moving clump of fur was the source of the wailing, desperately needing at the mother in an attempt to get milk that simply did not exist. The guard picked up the tiny puff as it let out a squeak of disapproval before attempting to get milk from one of his fingers.

He carried the brown and grey fluff back to the outpost that most night guards hung out in, swiftly taking some cream from the little refrigerator and giving it to the kit. It lapped it up hungrily, smacking its face directly into the bowl and getting covered in cream. The man laughed at the tiny puff, who was still mewling loudly.

“You sound like a little train whistle buddy.” He joked, petting the kit’s head with his finger. I mewled in displeasure at being patted by the man. “How’s about it. We’ll call you Train.”

The kit’s eyes were bleary and cloudy, covering everything; but she heard it. Train…she liked that name very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Train (the cat) is by no means healthy, but that doesn't stop her from existing.


End file.
